The Replacement
by Exekyl
Summary: Saix is doiong paperwork  as usual  when Xemnas comes charging in claiming that Axel burned all of his pocky... and their porn. XemSai lemon with an odd ending. Rated M for Mansex  Mmmm... Delicious...


The Replacement

Saix sighed in relief as he took in the sight of the mountainous pile of completed paperwork on the desk. He silently congratulated himself for how much of the paperwork he had done, then focused on what remained and delved even deeper into his work load.

He silently scribbled small footnotes for his Superior on the bills that he couldn't finish, and that he knew his significant other would be too lazy to read completely.

Everything was calm and silent in the room, and Saix was relishing in it. It was so much easier to concentrate when there was no one else around. Thankfully, though, Saix was a master at concentrating on certain things.

This made it a lot easier for him to keep a straight face as Xemnas practically kicked the door down, his face contorted with sureness and rage.

"Good evening, Superior."

Xemnas said nothing as he stormed in and slammed his hands on the desk. Saix merely kept scribbling, never averting his eyes from the pages, fully aware that he was irritating his Superior.

Xemnas inhaled deeply, and in a flash, swept the beautifully organized stack of papers, and their unfinished counterparts, to the cold marble floor.

Saix, looking only a little annoyed, sighed and said, "Aww… now it'll take me forever to resort those papers-!"

At this expression of unappreciated inattentiveness- or at least that's what Xemnas called it- Xemnas flipped the desk that Saix had been working on.

"…Alright, Superior, what seems to be the problem?"

"That damn _Axel_," he spat, shivering slightly with pent up rage, "H-he burnt all of my pocky!"

(A/N: Pocky is Xemnas's favorite treat, kinda like how Saix loves peaches in my inside jokes with my friends.)

"Well, Superior, we do have the option of buying you more pocky…" Saix replied with his brow furrowed in confusion and slight annoyance at his master.

"But, Saix! It wasn't just the pocky! He burned down everything in that basement room! Meaning my pocky stash, your extra clothes, and-" at this point he stopped to look around for a moment before continuing, leaning closer to Saix to make sure he wasn't heard by anyone else, "and ALL of our porn…"

At this Saix stared at his other in disbelief, _was he seriously that concerned about porn? And what in the name of Kingdom Hearts was the porn doing in the same room as his damn pocky?_ Saix voiced the second question (only in a more censored and refined way) and Xemnas answered, his cheeks flushing a light pink against his caramel colored skin, "Well, Saix, sometimes I like to… snack… while I watch… certain things…" The man smiled wryly at Saix's "WTF" reaction before remembering that he was mad, and he once again went rigid, "What are we going to do, Number VII?"

"Well, Superior, like I said, we can always buy more pocky, and I always have an extra two cloaks in my wardrobe just in case. But, as for the porn…"

Xemnas slammed to office door shut, somewhat startling Saix. The silverette pulled a video camera and a tripod from no particular place, and set it up in the corner. He stopped in the middle of adjusting the camera's angle, and gave Saix one of those _you're going to do as I say or so help me _looks, sending an unnoticeable shiver down Saix's spine. The Superior of the In-Between spoke to his second in command in deep, steady, authoritative voice, "Strip. Now."

"But… Sir… I don't think that now is the right time to-"

"Saix, I don't think you heard me…" Xemnas sneered, lifting the desk that he flipped over less than five minutes ago, "I. Said. STRIP."

He cut his eyes at his masochistic/sadistic lover. He had always been a little strange in the head; at least for as long as Saix had known him, and was obviously the stronger of the two, at least when Saix was relatively calm (meaning not berserk).

As Saix slowly started to unzip his cloak, Xemnas turned the camera on, filming every second as soon as the red light started to glow brightly on the camera's side.

Saix let his cloak fall from his shoulders into a heap on the ground. He started to take off his shirt as Xemnas strolled leisurely toward him. Once Xemnas had reached the smaller man, Saix's shirt had already been removed and, alongside his cloak, had been kicked to the other side of the room. Saix was just starting to unbuckle his belt, when Xemnas placed one of his hands on Saix's wrist, giving him a look meaning _you know what… screw it. I'll take them off when I'm ready._

At this, Saix chuckled, allowing his other to gently caress his face with those large, adept hands of his. Fiery amber eyes stared into golden ones as Xemnas started to nuzzle into Saix's neck. Into Saix's pointed ear, he whispered seductively, "I want you on me, my little blue puppy, like the berserk little monster you truly are…" He nipped Saix's ear and then started to lick the side of his neck.

At the sensations of Xemnas's contact with his skin, Saix moaned softly and leaned to whisper teasingly into Xemnas's ear, "Aww… Why can't I take a break from topping Xemmy?"

Xemnas's moaned at the tone of voice Saix was using, and replied, "Because, if I wanted to top, you'd already be taking a break under me right now…" He licked his lips as his other snickered.

"Are you suggesting I'm slow…?"

"Not at all," Xemnas said, leaning closer, "I just suggesting that I'm a little bit…," he grinned evilly, "faster…"

Before the Luna Diviner could retort, his other had wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him up into a torrid kiss. Xemnas walked forward until the two of them were backed against the wall. He licked a path across Saix's lower lip, smoothly and silently ordering to be let in. Opening his mouth to let out a small gasp, Saix granted his master's wish, allowing his other to gain access to the inside of his mouth. Xemnas delved his tongue into the opening, mapping out every inch of his lover's deliciously sweet mouth with it.

Xemnas drew back momentarily, getting a soft whimper out of Saix, and smiled, "I guess I could… climb the ladder… just this time…"

Saix shuddered within the man's grasp, and moaned as the man slowly started to move his hands up his sides. He licked his lips, and put his hand on the zipper of his Superior's cloak.

He slowly undid the zipper, his lover shivering as his cloak slid from his shoulders, and as his body came in contact with the cold air. He grinned down at Saix as the man put his hands on his tan chest. Saix leaned forward, groaning into his ear, "…Will you whisper sweet nothings into my ear?"

Xemnas's face darkened as he leaned in toward the man's neck, his breath hot against the pale man's skin, "Of course I will…"

He started to lick the smaller man's neck, occasionally nipping and sucking at certain points. In between licks, he'd say, "Oh Ducky you're so delicious, I could just eat you up…You make me feel so complete… Someone should call heaven because their missing an angel… Mmm and your kisses are like honey... I sometimes think of you when you're away and smile away to myself, people think I'm nuts… You're mine and only mine, all rights reserved… I love your warmth when you hug me… I could look into your eyes and get lost for hours…Your smile makes my day... Oh, Ducky, I love you so much…"

Xemnas once again pressed his mouth to his little pet's, groaning as the smaller man's body melted into his. Saix moaned into his mouth, "Mmmmnn… Xemmy… llllnnnn…."

"Know this Ducky," Xemnas said, grinding his arousal against his partner's, "I will fucking attack you like a squirrel monkey."

At this, Saix started laughing, "You are so amusing, Blanky… Make me laugh some more."

"…Who gives the orders around here?" he said with a serious look on his face; as Saix reached his hand down to unbutton the man's pants. He smiled up to the man, a devious look in his feral eyes, "You do."

Xemnas grinned back, staring at Saix as he finished unbuttoning his pants, "You're damn right."

When Saix finished, he didn't hesitate to rid himself of what stood between him and his beloved partner. He rid the Superior of his pants and zebra stripped undergarments, and immediately fell to his knees. He delicately grabbed Xemnas's throbbing member and looked up at his master, who met his gaze and nodded, causing the Diviner to smile darkly.

Saix licked the tip of his master's manhood, taking into his mouth a small amount of the semi-sweet liquid that leaked from his Superior's member. He slowly spread his mouth around his master's massive erection, closing his lips and letting his saliva go to work.

Xemnas fisted his hands in his lover's silky azure hair, as the man below him began to suck tenderly on his member, sliding his dangerously warm mouth over the sensitive skin.

Saix let his master guide his movements for a few moments before allowing himself to move freely, enveloping his lover's manhood with his mouth, spreading his tongue all over the bottom. Hearing his man moan with pleasure, he couldn't help but moan back, the vibrations from his throat sending shocks up his partner's spine. Saix looked up at his lover, his bright saffron eyes meeting the hooded lids of his master's amber ones. He could tell that Xemnas couldn't take much longer.

Saix gave a hiss of pain as he was yanked off of his master abruptly by the hair, and was pulled to his feet. Xemnas wasted no time as he slammed his lips against his Diviner's, his actions fully powered by his thirst for the other.

He quickly unzipped Saix's pants, removing them and Saix's boxers with a swift yank, and discarding the excess clothing to the other side of the room.

Xemnas grabbed the smaller man by the shoulders and led him towards the desk. He broke himself from the lip lock he was in with his partner and immediately turned the pale bluenette and slammed his body against the desk. "Ah!" Saix shrieked in surprise when his back came into contact with the dull edge of the white wooden desk.

Xemnas placed two fingers into his mouth, coating them with saliva as he prepared for what would happen next. Saix was still too distracted with the pain in his back to notice that Xemnas removed his fingers from his mouth, and gasped as his other slowly inserted a slick finger, dripping with salivation, into his opening.

As Xemnas began to push the finger deeper into him, Saix wrapped his legs around the other and wrapping his arms around the other's broad shoulders. Xemnas slowly removed his finger from his other, receiving a low moan out of Saix, and slowly replaced it with two fingers.

Saix hissed and groaned in both pleasure and pain as Xemnas began to push his fingers into him, scissoring and stretching his insides in preparation for something much greater. His nails dug into the larger man's shoulders as the man removed his fingers from the other's insides.

Readying himself, Xemnas placed his large hands on Saix's pale thighs. He leaned in closer and whispered to the man, his voice a low rumble in the younger's pointed ear, "This will be a lot more enjoyable if you relax…"

Saix started to shiver under the other as warmth took over his nether regions. Xemnas placed the tip of his manhood teasingly at his other's entrance, as the other trembled under his grasp. Slowly, he slid himself into his lover, letting out a moan as he could feel the other's walls clench around him. Saix moaned as Xemnas drew back, pausing for a second before swiftly slamming into the other.

Saix gasped in surprise, trying to adjust quickly as his Superior poised for another strike. Slamming into Saix again, the larger man let out a low moan. Saix yelped at the sudden pain of the entrance, but he still moaned in return to his master.

Xemnas continued his movements, slamming slowly into his precious Devil Dancing in the Moon. (A/N- This is the literal translation of Saix's title.) Saix was starting to lose it at this point, the pleasure overriding his self conscious. His claws dug deeper into Xemnas's skin, scraping tender flesh and causing the man above him to hiss in pain. Xemnas chuckled, "Not yet, Saix... We haven't gotten to the best part yet..."

Xemnas stopped moving, to both of they're dislikes, and whispered in the berserker's pointed ear, "You want it, don't you?"

Saix growled at him.

"If you want it that bad then tell me... Tell me you want it... and I may just give it to you..." He continued with a dark smile, his eyes shining in the moonlight of Kingdom Hearts. He rammed into Saix once, grabbing the smaller man's manhood with one hand, and causing the man to gasp and moan contemporarily, at the same time making Xemnas do everything he could to stop himself from continuing. It didn't really help that Saix was panting like a bitch in heat beneath him.

"You want it?"

Saix growled again, letting out a low, feral sounding moan at the man's deep voice, and said, "Y-Yes... More... Sir... please... please give me... give me more..."

Xemnas slowly started to move again, gradually pumping his lover's member in time with his movements, causing the younger man to groan once more, pleading, "Please... Sir... More... MORE!"

Xemnas complied with his lower's wishes, forcing himself deeper, his pace quickening with each push.

Saix dragged his claws across the man's back, not caring if it would leave a scar, grunting and moaning with each push. He moaned loudly as Xemnas's member brushed against his "special spot," and started he to shake uncontrollably. Xemnas noticed this change in behavior and took the liberty of forcing his cock into the tensed bunch of muscles inside his lover. Saix let out a gutteral scream, one that sounded like a growl, moan, screech, and whine altogether, and one that Xemnas rarely ever heard. He rammed into that spot multiple times, each time harder and faster than the time before, moaning in pleasure as he heard the man below him scream more and more.

"Xe- Xemnas! Oh... God... Kingdom... Hearts... XEMNAS!"

"Mmmmmooahhh... Saix..."

Xemnas couldn't hold it any longer... Hearing Saix scream his name once more, he reached his climax and shot his seed inside the other.

After that Saix followed suit, screaming in shear ecstasy as he released his seed between the two of them.

Xemnas slid out of his lover, his breaths coming in pants, as he collapsed beside him. He threw the blanket over the both of them, then leaned to kiss his blue haired partner. "Thank you." He said cheerfully (well not really... that wouldn't exactly be possible =D)

Saix smiled at him, "I hope you got what you wanted."

Xemnas chuckled, "I still prefer being on the bottom, but yes... It was as enjoyable to us as it could be in our state of... not... being..."

Saix chuckled, _there he goes again... nonexistance this and nothing that... he's even starting to confuse himself. But, I do agree with him... the bottom is a much more enjoyable position... if it didn't hurt as much... I guess I'm just not used to it... Wait, a minute... Oh that's right! Recording!_

"I suppose that means we can turn that camera off now?"

"Oh I handled that already," a third voice chimed in deviously, chuckling evilly in the dark ressesses of the room.

Xemnas's face fell momentarily, before he straightened himself out and sat up to look towards the new voice.

"Xigbar? ...How long have you been in here...?"

"Long enough for you not to have even needed the video camera."

Saix stared at the man, "You are one sick pervert... Don't you realize that?"

Xigbar placed a finger to his chin in contemplation, "Hmm... Yeah... I guess you're right. I'm pretty messed up. But, I was curious... we're all curious as to what goes on in here when the door's locked and we can't get in..."

Xemnas raised his eyebrow, "That door was locked just now... So how exactly did you get in?"

Xigbar shook a finger at his Superior, "Tut! Tut! Tut! Superior, you only locked the top lock tonight... Usually it's the dead bolt being locked that stops me from using my powers to get in, and stops pretty much everyone from opening a portal in here. Very clever trick by the way."

Xemnas glared at the Freeshooter, "Get out, Xigbar."

"Get out? Like, you're going to let me go without any trouble? After this? As if!"

"Xigbar. You will not receive punishment unless you speak of what you saw tonight to anyone. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. Don't yap about the fact that you prefer being a bottom and that Saix pants like a pleady bitch when he's gettin' banged. I got it!" Xigbar looked at Saix, who began glaring at him, telling him to say another word.

"Right! I'm outa here!" He said, spinning on his heels and hauling ass out of the room. Xemnas sighed, sometimes he didn't understand that man. He glanced over at the tripod and got up to turn the camera off. He stepped into the dark corner and realized something. _Wait..._ he thought, _where the hell is the camera?_

Saix felt the tension radiating from his Superior, "What? What's wrong?"

_"That bastard took the camera! Teme! He shall pay for this! It shall be written in blood!"_

Saix paused for a moment, "I think that's the smartest thing he's ever done. He clearly dodged your order of not speaking about it by taking the video camera so that he could show everyone, rather than describe the scene..."

He looked at Xemnas, who was giving him the "WTF?" face, and then he too realized: _Oh SHIT Xigbar's got footage of me and the Superior in an intimate moment and he's going to show everyone... FUCK ME!_

Jumping to his feet, Saix tossed Xemnas his clothes, and they both started to clothe themselves. They ran from the room, chasing after a now petrified Xigbar, who was running for his life at the end of the long hallway. He'd be with the other's in seconds, and if he got the footage in Axel's hands, they would never live it down. Turning the corner they both tackled Xigbar, Xemnas pinning the struggling sharpshooter down while Saix freed the camera from his grasp.

"HA!" he said holding the camera up in victory. Xemnas saw it and sighed in relief, but did not let go of Xigbar. They both glared at him until they heard someone cough. Looking up from Xigbar's obviously defeated form, they noticed that every member was gathered in the room, staring at the scene. Saix quickly straightened out, brushed himself off, and helped Xemnas off of Xigbar, "There is nothing to see here everyone, so go about your business." Emotionless as ever.

Xemnas pulled Xigbar up from his position on the floor ubruptly, glaring at the man with his dangerous amber eyes, "You will goin me in my office later. We have things we must discuss."

Both men turned and left, leaving Xigbar to straighten himself out.

After a long silence, Demyx was the first to speak, "What happened Xig?"

Xigbar looked at Demyx and grinned, "I'm not allowed to say what I saw... And I was going to show it to you, but they took the camera..." he stopped and thought for a moment, and then got a nasty idea, "I know! I can draw it out for you! How's that sound?"

Axel scoffed at the statement, "With your drawing skills I don't think we'd be able to tell what's goin' on in the picture."

"Well," Xigbar smiled evilly, "I could sum it up for you with just two words."

Everyone looked curiously at Xigbar.

"XemSai lemon."

Everyone else was silent for a moment, and then Axel pulled out a pen and pad of paper, "Xig... Draw us what you saw."

Everyone watched intently as Xigbar took the objects from Axel and started drawing the picture. Frame by frame, he drew moments of what he saw with his crude drawing skills. Demyx frowned, "Is it me or are you better at drawing when it comes to this kind of stuff?"

Everyone laughed at the comment, but quickly fell silent as they noticed the figure behind Xigbar. Xigbar paid no attention, however, to the figure behind him, it was almost as if Xigbar hadn't noticed him. Saix pulled Xigbar up by the point where his hood met the rest of his cloak, took the pad and pen from his hands, and slammed the Freeshooter against the wall.

"Remember what we said would happen if you opened your stupid mouth Xigbar?"

Xigbar swallowed nervously as the berserker's stature became more rigid, the man's azure hair standing on end and the scar on his face roughly becoming more jagged around the edges. He was no match against a berserking Saix, even if he was Number II in the organization. Xigbar chuckled a bit, "I've already told them enough so that your little secret is out, man. We all kinda saw it coming, except for the fact that the Superior prefers the bottom."

Everyone gasped and then started to laugh, _The Superior, the man that everyone took orders from, was a bottom?_ Saix snarled loudly at the man before him, silencing everyone. His expression darkened as an evil grin took over his facial features.

"I know exactly what I'll do to you... How about a game of good, old fashioned tennis?"

Saix summoned his claymore, his smile growing darker by the second. Xigbar started to struggle under the grip of the other hand. _Oh shit... Not tennis... Anything but tennis! That last scar's still healing from last time!_

Saix started to cackle to himself as he brought the claymore back, getting ready for the first hit. Xigbar was still squirming, but not nearly enough to break his grip. In a flash of movement, he swung the claymore in a downward arc, the sharp edge of his claymore hitting the poor man square in the crotch, and sending him flying upward into the air.

Everyone hid behind the couch in fear as they watched their dear friend Xigbar get repeatedly pummeled by Saix in the air. With each hit Saix brandished, a more painful one came after that. Sharp spikes tearing into flesh as the claymore came into contact with poor Xigbar's body.

This went on for what seemed like hours, until Saix ran out of energy. Xigbar's limp body fell to the floor, groaning in pain at the force of impact. Saix walked over to Xigbar, slamming his claymore into the ground next to his face.

"You need to learn to mind your own damn business," he said before walking off, the claymore disintegrating as he turned around.

Once he was out of earshot, Xigbar sat up and stared after him, "I don't care if he's the Superior's little bitch I'll get him for this. And I know exactly how."

He slowly turned to Luxord, "Hey dude, I've got a plan for revenge. I need your help though."

Luxord sighed and watched Xigbar use a curaga spell on himself, "Alright, as long as I don't get in any trouble for this..."

Xigbar stood up, wincing in pain as he did so, and smiled at the blonde man, "Of course! I'll make sure to take all of the blame for this. I just need you to stop time for just a few minutes while I get something set up."

Luxord shrugged and lifted his hand, summoning his playing crads. He threw one with the image of a ticking clock in the air and turned to Xigbar, "You have ten minutes. Make it quick."

Xemnas did not turn away from the pile of paperwork that he promised he'd help finish as Saix walked into the room.

"How'd it go?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Saix smiled, "It was very... entertaining. I should play tennis more often."

Xemnas stopped working for a moment, and turned to look at Saix, "Wait... you played tennis with Xigbar? Which kind of tennis?"

Saix's brow furrowed, "Human tennis, not normal tennis. Playing human tennis is much more enjoyable."

Xemnas chuckled and turned back to the paperwork, "It must be fun for someone with no emotions."

Saix sighed and joined Xemnas is finishing the paperwork, once again organizing all of the paperwork that was knocked down only a few hours ago by the man next to him.

"You must not enjoy the sex then Mr. I Have No Emotions?"

Xemnas looked appalled, "I never said that!"

Saix laughed at him, Xemnas joining him after a moment, neither of them noticing the red light of the video camera set up in the corner, just waiting to get footage of what goes on between the two men when no one else is around. Revenge will be sweet.


End file.
